Christmas
by theoddkid
Summary: A Christmas special, will uppdate everyday until December 24:th! If you have any requests, or wishes about this story then please write them in the reviews or send me a private messege. I aprociate all help I could get! Thank you, and Merry Christmas! 3
1. December 1

**Theoddkid: Hi everyone! Since it's Christmas soon I thought I would do a Christmas special. I'm going to write a story about the characters, and what they are doing during Christmas. I'm going to post a chapter a day from the 1:st of December, till the 24:th of December. The last chapter will be some kind of Christmas party. Each chapter will be a day, it is not going to explain a whole day, but what I mean is that the chapter that is posted on the 1:st of December will take place on the same date. Here are the characters I will use in this story: Ayumi Shinozaki, Yoshiki Kishinuma, Satoshi Mochida, Naomi Nakashima, Yuka Mochida, Seiko Shinohara, Mayu Suzumoto, Sakutaro Morishige, Yui Shishido, Miki Kishinuma, Hinoe Shinozaki, Satzuki Mizuhara, Tsukasa Mikuni, Yuu Shinohara, Yuuya Kizami, Kensuke Kurosaki, Mitsuki Yamamoto, Masato Fukuroi, Tohko Kirisaki, Emi Urabe, Tomohiro Ohkawa, Ryosuke Katayama and Kai Shimada. All characters will be in the story but maybe not much, maybe just one chapter, like the guys from Byakudan, they will have like three chapters or something since I want to focus on the people from Kisaragi. There will be a few couples in this story; Ayumi x Yoshiki, Mayu x Sakutaro, Naomi x Satoshi, Yui x Tsukasa, Kensuke x Mitsuki, and a little bit of Naomi x Seiko. If you have any requests or ideas, just write in the comments, or if you would like another couple. Enjoy, and Merry Christmas!**

…

December 1:st

…

It was Sunday, and Seiko had just woken up. She sat in her bed and looked at the clock, 10:12 AM, she rose from her bed and walked over to her wardrobe. On the way she looked out through the window. It was white outside. The first snow had come! She quickly changed from her pajamas into some real clothes, and then she ran downstairs, ate some breakfast, put on her jacket, a pair of shoes, gloves, a scarf and a cap. Then she opened the door and went outside.

Seiko was just as excited as always when the first snow came, it made her happy. She decided to make this a Christmas to remember.

…

Naomi sat in the kitchen and ate some porridge. She looked out through the window, at the white snow that covered the ground. She wasn't too excited, snow came every year. Seiko would probably force her out in the snow quiet often. Well she was still alive, even after Seiko's tries to murder her in the cold. She could probably survive this year too. And then it was Christmas, she liked Christmas better than the cold and the snow. That was pretty much the only thing with the winter that she looked forward to.

…

Yoshiki lay in his bed, too tired to fully wake up. He had seen the snow yesterday night, so he wasn't too surprised by the white streets, he sighed. The winter was the season he liked the least. A few years ago he liked it, when he could play in the snow, and when he actually had a family to celebrate Christmas with. A Christmas alone wasn't very fun. Though, Miki would always come by a little while on Christmas Eve. But it wasn't the same. He could only hope that this year it would be better, like he did every year.

…

Satoshi felt something on top of him and opened his eyes. He moaned as he tiredly sat up. He saw Yuka on top of him, she looked excited. "Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Wake up! It's snow! It's snow!" "Yuka…" "Come on!" Then she jumped off me and ran downstairs. He sat up in his bed and thought of the things Yuka said. _Snow, huh?_ He went to his window to check, and as Yuka said it was snow. Satoshi's face lit up, and he made his own way downstairs.

…

Yuka felt exited when she saw the snow, she ran around in her house and yelled that the snow had come. Then she walked to her brother's room, to wake him up. She jumped on top of him and yelled at him. When he seemed to be awake, she left. Still really excited. The winter was her favorite season after all. She loved everything about it, the snow, the sweets, the lights, all the nice decorations, and of course Christmas!

…

Ayumi opened her window and let the cold breeze touch her skin. She loved the winter, had always done. She took in a deep breath as she looked out over the snow. It sparkled, and reflected the light. Winter was a brighter season than you would think. When she became cold she closed the window and went downstairs, to find her older sister in the kitchen. She walked in there and talked to her sister for a while. She ate breakfast and then went back up to her room. Once again letting the cold breeze of the winter touch her skin.

…

Mayu didn't want to wake up, but her mom had told her three times that she needed to wake up. So she sat up in her bed and took a look at the clock, 10:26. She walked down stairs to see her mom getting ready to leave. "Good morning, I see that you finally decided to wake up." "Yeah…" "It's snowing outside!" "Is it?" "Yep! Well I'm off, I'll be home around four PM:" "Okay, bye…" Then Mayu walked into her living room and looked out through the window. It was snow! She lit up, her day had just been made. She loved snow, and Christmas. She smiled and walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

…

Sakutaro opened his laptop and started to study to the test he would have on Thursday. He heard the radio in the kitchen in the background, it was weather. They talked about snow. He sighed, snow wasn't really good for anything, except making kids happy, of course it was a time when he too liked snow, when he was a kid. He went back to study and tried not to think about the snow for now.

…

Yui was making breakfast when her cat, Monet, came in. He was covered in something white. Yui kneeled down next to her cat and brushed it away. It was cold and wet, that was when she realized what it was, it was snow. She went to a window, and just as she thought, the streets were covered in white snow. She giggled and looked at her cat before continuing with the breakfast.

…

**Theoddkid: Sorry, I know it's pretty short. But I had no idea what to write for this. Well see you tomorrow with the next chapter!**


	2. December 2

**Theoddkid: so here's part 2 in my Christmas special! YAY! And I forgot to tell you that most of the chapters won't be very long. A few might be a bit over 1k but a few might just be a few hundred. I'll try to write more than 500 words in each chapter at least.**

…

Mayu walked through all the snow on her way to school, she was already ten minutes late, and the snow didn't do the thing better. But soon she reached Kisaragi Academy. She ran to her classroom and knocked at the door. "Come in." She heard 's voice from inside. She opened the door and stepped into the classroom. "Sorry I'm late, I overslept!" "It's Okay, just sit down." I smiled awkwardly and went to my desk.

…

When lunch came, Mayu walked with her friends to a table. She sat down between Sakutaro and Seiko.

"I'm so glad the snow finally came yesterday!" "Seiko said with an excited voice.

"Seiko, promise me you won't kill me this year!"

"Haha, Naomi, I know you don't like snow, but you don't need to be afraid of it!" at that sentence Naomi blushed, and Ayumi spoke instead.

"Well, I like snow, How about you Kishinuma?"

"Oh, w-well…I mean it's not that big of a deal, it comes every year but…"

"So you dislike it?"

"I- I never said I…"

"You know, you don't need to like snow. It's not like anyone starts to dislike you because you dislike snow!"

"Y-yeah…"

Mayu looked at Yoshiki and giggled. "I like snow too! It won't be Christmas if it isn't snow!"

"I agree with Mayu." Satoshi said, a small smile on his lips.

"Hihi!" Mayu turned to face Sakutaro. "I already know you don't like snow, Shige-nii."

"Yeah, I don't get why people get so excited when the first snow comes… Of course I liked snow when I was a kid, but witch kid doesn't like snow."

That statement made the girls giggle. They continued to talk as they ate their lunch.

…

After school ended Mayu, Ayumi, Seiko and Naomi decided to go to a café. When they arrived at the café they took a table and bought their sweets.

"Naomi, please!"

"No, you'll have to do your assignment be yourself!"

"Come ooooooon… I don't understand physics!"

"Too bad."

"You're mean…"

As Seiko said this, a smirk started to play on her lips. Then she threw her arms around Naomi.

"Naw, I can't be mad at Naomi!"

"Seiko!"

Seiko let go of Naomi, and Naomi's face was red. And then both of them sat down on their chairs.

"Hey, can't we have a sleepover party sometime?!" Mayu asked in excitement.

"That's a great idea!" Ayumi replied.

"Yeah!" Naomi and Seiko said at the same time.

"Yay! We can be at my place, from Saturday to Sunday?"

"Yeah, that'd be great Mayu?" Naomi said. Ayumi and Seiko nodded.

"Then it's decided!"

"Yup!" Ayumi, Naomi and Seiko said with excitement.

"It'll be so much fun!"

The girls continued to talk for some time before everyone went home.

…

**Theoddkid: So, second super short chapter done! I hope you liked it!**


	3. December 3

**Theoddkid: It's time for the third chapter! Please enjoy!**

…

He looked out on the road as he drove. The streets had a thin layer of snow on them, and as he looked out he saw it. The city he was going to. The lights were shining from the city, it was the 3:d of December, 10 o'clock in the morning, so it was still a bit dark. It wasn't because he grove up in this town that he was going back. It was to meet someone. A girl. The only one he had truly been in loved with. But he let her go to easily. That's why he is going back.

Tsukasa Mikuni, 23 years old. He wanted to see his high school friend, and big love, Yui Shishido. He didn't realize he loved her until she was gone. But he knew she wanted to be a teacher at Kisaragi Academy, their old school, so that is where he was going to look for her first. He left his home two hours ago, and it would probably be 30 more minutes before he reached his old school.

…

Tsukasa parked his car outside of Kisaragi Academy. Then he looked at it. It looked like it did during his student days, nothing had changed really. He walked through the gates and up the stairs. He had no idea where to start, the school was pretty big after all. But he soon decided to go to the teacher's room. As he walked down the corridor he dreamed away, back to his own student days. That's until he bumped into someone, causing her to fall to the floor and drop her books. "Oh! I'm really sorry!" he said, and then he bent down and picked up the three books that law on the ground. One was about history, another about religion, and the last one about the occult. "Do you like the occult?" he asked the girl bluntly.

Ayumi were walking down the corridor, when she bumped into someone and fell to the floor. "Ouch!" She said. At his apology she opened her eyes to look at the man she bumped in to. He was pretty tall, had a really light brown hair color. His eyes were big and purple. He looked to be a bit older, he couldn't be in high school. She took her books from him and smiled. "It's okay, and yeah, I like the occult!" she gave him a warm smile, who was he. "Uhm…What's your name? And what're you doing here?"

He looked at the girl as she spoke, for the first time taking in how she looked. She was pretty short, had big blue/gray eyes, long, black hair in twintails. And then she wore the girl's school uniform. "My name is Tsukasa Mikuni, and I'm here to see an old friend of mine. She wanted to be a teacher here at the school so I went here to check. You? What's your name? Class?" he looked at her, curiously.

_Oh! Tsukasa Mikuni…I've heard that name before, but where? _She thought, but snapped out of her thoughts at his questions. "Well, my name is Ayumi Shinozaki, and I'm an 11:th grader, class 2-9! Who's the teacher you're looking for, I might know her…"

Tsukasa looked at the girl, and smiled at her. "I don't know if she's a teacher here actually…But it was her dream! Anyway, her name is Yui Shishido…"

_Huh?! Yui Shishido! Now I remember! He's the guy she told me about… the guy she loved! _Ayumi Gave Tsukasa a big smile. "She's my teacher! And a close friend! You must be the guy she told me about…If you're looking for her, she's in the classroom at the end of this corridor, the door to the left!" she looked at him and started to giggle as she saw his bright red face. "Shinozaki!" She heard Yoshiki's voice. "I'm coming! Gotta go, Mikuni. Good luck with Yui-sensei!" she gave him a last smile before she ran over to her classmate.

Tsukasa felt a blush coming to his cheeks as she mentioned Yui talking about him. As she said good bye and ran away he turned around. "Thank you!" then he walked down the corridor to the classroom Ayumi had told him Yui was in. He knocked on the door and heard a female voice say "Come in!" so he opened the door and looked at the woman standing at the front of the classroom. "Yui!"

As Yui heard a knock on the door to the classroom, she said "Come in!" with her normal, cheerful voice. She turned around as she heard a male's voice. Her eyes widened at what she saw, her old classmate, best friend, and big love. "T-Tsukasa?" he smiled and nodded. She became warm inside. She smiled and ran towards him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. "It's really you…"

…

**Theoddkid: Cliffhanger! Muahahahahaha! Kind of…well what did you think? I like Yui x Tsukasa, they're cute together. I saw NicoB play book of shadows, and when they were holding hands I was like "KISS HER YOU IDIOT!" and then I was all upset because they didn't kiss… Oh, well…**


	4. December 4

**Theoddkid: I don't really have anything to say…except that this will be a REALLY short chapter…oh, well!**

…

The next day Yui woke up pretty early. She thought of what happened yesterday. Tsukasa Mikuni, had come to see her, and more importantly, he asked her to go on a date with him on Friday night. She really looked forward to it.

She left her apartment to go to Kisaragi. And soon she arrived. She was greeted by both teachers and students. When she met three special students she stopped. "God morning Shinozaki, Mochida, Kishinuma!" "God morning Sensei!" They answered.

"So, Yui-sensei, I met that man yesterday, Tsukasa Mikuni…" Ayumi said.

"Oh! You did?"

"Uh-huh! He seemed really nice! He was looking for you, did he find you?"

"Haha, yes he did!"

"What did he want?" She asked with a curious voice.

"You're curious…" Then Yui leaned forward and whispered to Ayumi. "Just between us, he asked me on a date…"

"AH! Yui-sensei! That's great!"

"Yep! Well, I gotta go now, need to do some perorations for classes!"

"Bye!" Ayumi said.

"See ya!" Satoshi and Yoshiki said.

Yui turned around and waved to her students. She was really excited, and happy. After all, Tsukasa was the only person she had really loved…

…

**Theoddkid: There! I said it was short! Sorry, but I didn't had much time to write this… I'll try to do a longer one for tomorrow, though I can't promise anything!**


	5. December 5

**Theoddkid: Time for chapter five! YAY! Thanks to you who reviewed/followed/marked as favorite! It means a lot to me, it really does! It's not something I just say. I promise, when I read one of my reviews I started to cry! :') I just needed to tell you how much it means to me! Love you! ;***

…

Yoshiki was on his way home after work. On the way he passed a book store, and in the window he saw the person cared about. He smiled, walked inside and to the person. "Hi Shinozaki! What're you doing here?" he asked the blue-haired girl.

Ayumi turned around as she heard a familiar voice. "Oh, hi Kishinuma! Well I'm looking for a book, I had nothing to read so, you know…" she looked at him and smiled. "What are you doing here yourself?"

"Well, I was on my way home, and saw you through the window, so I thought I'd say hello."

"Okay…" Ayumi turned towards the bookshelf and saw a book on the top shelf that she had heard about. It was supposed to be really good. She stood on her tip toes and reached for the book, but she wasn't tall enough. She sighed. "Could you help me Kishinuma, I can't reach the book I want…"

He chuckled as she tried to reach for a book. Then sighed and walked to the shelf as she asked him to take it down. Since he could see which one she tried to get he didn't ask. He took it down from the shelf and gave it to Ayumi. "Her you go, it was this one, right?"

Ayumi watched as he got the book down, sometimes she hated to be short. "Yeah, that's it, thanks!" She smiled towards him and then walked to pay for the book. When she had paid, she saw that Yoshiki was still here. "Well, I gotta go home now so…"

He looked at her as she came back. And then he realized that she actually needed to go home. "Yeah, I should probably go too…Uhm, see you tomorrow Shinozaki!"

"Bye Kishinuma!"

He watched her leave and smiled to himself, and then he continued his walk home.

…

Yoshiki took out the keys to his apartment and unlocked the door. He closed the door behind him and threw his jacket on a chair, and at the same time his phone fell out of the pocket of his jacket. He picked it up and saw that his sister, Miki, had called him three times.

He sighed and sat down on the sofa. Then he pressed the call button.

"Hello Onii-chan!"

"Hi Miki, What's up?"

"Oh, not much, you?"

"Just got home…Why did you call?"

"I was wondering if I could come see you on Tuesday, I don't have school on Tuesday, and it has been a while since we met!"

"Yeah, that's right. It's just that I still got school…"

"It's okay! I can come meat you up when your school ends! Uh…When does it end?"

"He, three o'clock."

"Great, I see you on Tuesday then!"

"Yeah, see ya!"

"Bye!"

He ended the call and walked into the kitchen. He made some food as he thought. _This day hasn't been easy, well, it's just been slow…another thing I don't like about winter, the days are too long…_

…

**Theoddkid: Okay that wasn't as long as I thought, sorry! I really didn't have time today! I'm trying my best! Sorry again! See ya tomorrow!**


	6. December 6

**Theoddkid: it is time for…the date! You remember that Yui and Tsukasa had a date, well it's time for it! So enjoy!**

…

Yui stood in front of her mirror and looked at the image. She was getting ready for her date. She wore a purple dress and a pair of clack shoes, a silver bracelet and earrings. Soon she heard someone knocking on the door to her apartment. "He's here!" She walked over to the door and opened it. Tsukasa was wearing a pair of jeans, a black shirt and brown shoes. She smiled towards him, and when he smiled towards her she became all warm.

As the door opened Tsukasa looked at the one woman he wanted to spend his life with. He smiled and received a smile in return. "Hello Yui! You ready?"

"Yep! Let me just grab my bag!" she looked at him and he nodded, so she went into her bedroom and grabbed her bag. Then she went back to Tsukasa. _Wow! He makes me feel like a teenager again!_ She thought as she approached him. "Ready!"

He watched as she left to go to, what he assumed to be her bedroom. Soon she came back with a small bag in her right hand. "Great!" He stepped out of the apartment and saw Yui follow him. She closed the door and locked it. When she turned around to face him he gave her a gentle smile and took her left hand in his own. "Just like old times, right?"

When she had locked her door she turned around and was a bit surprised when he took her hand. She started to blush, then giggle. "Yeah, just like old times…" _But this time I want it to be something more… _"Shall we go?" He nodded toward her and both of them went down the stairs, to the road, and left for the restaurant.

…

They sat in the restaurant and had just received their meals.

"So, what exactly brought you back here? I thought you were studying in Tokyo?"

"Well you see, I wanted to meet up with an old friend of mine…so I was very happy when she agreed to go on a date with me this evening!"

"Hihi, come on Tsukasa! I asked for the REAL reason! Maybe you came to see your parents?"

"Well, I've already told you about my REAL reason! And my parents don't live here anymore…"

"So you came just to see me?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, come on, you're making me blush! And by the way, where do your parents live now?"

"Well…Mom passed away eleven months ago, and then my dad moved to Tokyo to live with me…"

"Oh…I'm sorry, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it was a bit hard in the beginning, with dad and everything…but right now it is working!"

"That's good to hear."

"So, how about you, is it going well?"

"Yeah, I mean, I have the work I've dreamt about, my own apartment, a cat!"

"Haha, yeah, a cat solves everything!"

"It actually feels really good to have Monet…always someone to talk to you know? Even though it's a cat!"

"Yeah."

"And well, it really is great to work at Kisaragi! All the teachers are really nice! And the students to! I've gotten pretty close to a few of them…"

"That's great! I think I met one of your students, Ayumi Shinozaki?"

"Yes! A very nice girl, kind, smart, caring…She's one I've gotten close to!"

"Heh, and she mentioned someone else, uh…Kishinuma, I think?"

"Uh-huh…Yoshiki Kishinuma…Nice guy, really, also one I've gotten close to. To be honest, I think he got a thing for Shinozaki!"

"Hehe, young love, huh?"

"Yeah, I still remember when…"

"When? What?"

"It's nothing!"

"Come on!"

"No! It's nothing really!"

…

The rest of the evening went on really good, they talked, laughed and had fun. But sadly the night had to come to an end.

…

Yui took out her keys and put them in the lock, opened the door and walked inside. "Come in Tsukasa!"

"Uhm, I don't really wanna bother or anything…"

"Who would you bother? My cat?!"

"Heh, I guess not…"

He walked inside and for the first time got a good look at Yui's apartment. Then he walks to Yui. "I've had a great evening, thank you!"

She turned around as he approached her. "Me too!"

"Well…" he took a deep breath and slowly moved closer. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist, closed his eyes and kissed her.

As his lips met hers, Yui melted in his arms. She was so happy! She kissed him back and wrapped her own arms around his neck, her fingers intervened with his hair.

Soon he needed air, so he pulled away. "I love you…" He said with a breathless voice.

She looked him in the eyes and smiled as she heard his confession. "I love you too…" she gave him a peek on the lips again and then rested her head on his shoulder. Soon she felt him give her neck light butterfly kisses. She giggled. "Let's not continue in the kitchen, should we?" He just smirked at her as she led him to her bedroom.

…

**Theoddkid: Yui X Tsukasa! YAY! I love this paring, so when I wrote this I was like *Fangirling like a crazy b***ch* If you know what I mean? Anyways, see ya!**


	7. December 7

**Theoddkid: Update again! Uhg, it's pretty hard to update every day, but I'm doing my best. That is why most of the chapters are pretty short. Well, that's all from me!**

…

"Oh come on Seiko, you know that's not true!"

"It's just you who's blind Naomi!"

"No! I'm telling you, he will never feel that way…"

"Satoshi likes you! That's like…obvious!"

"Whatever, come on! We're here now!"

"Finally! Do you think Ayumi's here already?"

"Probably…"

Both Naomi and Seiko walked towards the door and knocked. Within a minute the door opened by Mayu. "Naomi, Seiko! Come in!"

"Hey Mayu!" Naomi walked inside and saw Ayumi sitting in the living room with her phone. "Hi Ayumi!"

"Hello!" she answered then she looked back down at her phone. Soon Seiko was on one side of her and on the other was Naomi. Then Mayu came in. "Ayumi! You've been sitting with your phone since you got here, what's so important?!"

Ayumi looked up at Mayu and giggled, then put her phone away. "Oh, I was talking with Kishinuma, he needed some help with an assignment."

"Naw, you're helping him! That's cute!"

"Uh...Sorry Seiko…but WHAT?!"

"Admit it…you like him!"

"No!"

"Well, you always seem to be around him, I noticed two weeks ago! Almost every time I see you, you're together!"

"Well, that doesn't mean I _like _him!"

Then Mayu joined the conversation. "Well, I don't know if you like him, but I think he likes you…and you would be very cute together!"

"Yeah!" Naomi agreed.

"Oh, come on! It is Kishinuma we're talking about here!"

"So what?" Seiko said.

"Well, he's…he…He's Kishinuma! He doesn't like me…"

"So you do like him?" Mayu asked.

Ayumi sat quiet for a moment, then sighed. "I don't know…I do feel different around him, but I'm not sure if it's love…"

"Well then, can you explain how you feel around him?" Naomi asked and put an arm around her shoulders for comfort.

"Uh…Happy, but nervous…when I'm not with him I want to be with him, but when I'm with him, I don't know how to act…I feel…vulnerable…and embarrassed…but still happy!"

"Ayumi-san…congratulations! You're in love!" Seiko sad and pulled Ayumi in for a hug, but since Naomi still had her arm around Ayumi's shoulders, it ended up with Seiko squeezing the air out of both Ayumi and Naomi.

"Seiko we can't breathe!" They said at the same time.

Seiko quickly let go and giggled. "Sorry…"

"Ayumi?"

"Huh? What is it Mayu?"

"If you do like him, then ask if he want to do something!"

"What? I can't…"

"Hmmm…then…huh! What about a double date?"

"A what date?"

"A double date! It's when four people goes out together, two couples…like two dates that been one!"

"So…it's me and Kishinuma…and then two other people who are on a date…"

"Yes! It's still a date, but if you are really nervous, it feels a lot better to be around friends! It's a good way to go if you're scared of taking the first step!"

"Well, it sounds good…But one problem…"

"What is it?"

"Who will be the other 'couple'?"

"I can go! With Shige-nii!"

"Really…?"

"Yeah! It'll be fun!"

"Thank you Mayu!"

"You're welcome! We can go next Saturday, eat at a restaurant and then see a movie or something!"

"Sounds great!"

During the rest of the evening they played games, watched a horror movie, ate some snacks, talked, and other things. But the night seemed to end soon, and they had to go to sleep. so they did, and soon they were asleep.

…

**Theoddkid: So, done with that! Phew! Thank you so much for your support, it means a lot for me! See you tomorrow!**


	8. December 8

**Theoddkid: So, time for the next chapter! I'm really glad you're enjoying this! Oh, and in this chapter you'll read about some guys from Byakudan!**

…

"Come on! Mitsuki! Tohko! Wait for me!"

"But we're gonna be late if we don't hurry Emi!"

"Tohko said it, hurry up!"

"Give me a break! I can't run as fast as you can, and besides, we have 40 minutes left! There IS no hurry!"

Tohko stopped and turn to Mitsuki. "You said it was ten minutes!"

Now Mitsuki stopped too and looked at her watch. "Due to my clock, we have seven minutes to get to the cinema!"

Emi had finally managed to catch up with her friends. "Due to MY clock, we have 38 minutes left!"

Now Tohko picks up her phone to check. "Emi's right! It's 38 minutes left…"

"Oh, come on! Why did my clock have to be wrong again?"

Emi and Tohko giggled, then the three of them started to walk. "Well, think positive! Now we actually have time to buy some candy!"

"Emi's right!" Tohko said

…

The three of them had bought some candy and snacks, got their tickets, and were now on their way to the room where the movie would be shown. But they were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Hello Yamamoto, Kirisaki, Urabe!" the three girls turned around to see two of their classmates, Kensuke Kurosaki and Masato Fukuroi. "Oh, Hi Kurosaki! Hi Fukuroi!" Emi said with a cheerful voice.

"Hi!" Tohko said.

"What are you two doing here?" Mitsuki asked.

"Well, you see Yamamoto, we're…" Masato started.

"We're gonna see Hunger games; Catching fire!" Kensuke finished.

Masato looked slightly annoyed, but let out a sigh and then smiled. "Yes, what he said…"

Emi, Mitsuki and Tohko giggled at the two. "We gonna watch it too!" Tohko said in excitement.

"You can sit with us if you want to!" Mitsuki said, sometimes you wondered how this kind girl could be the hell-girl!

"Thanks Yamamoto!" Kensuke said.

"Come on then!" with that said Mitsuki grabbed Kensuke's hand and ran into the room, leaving Emi, Tohko and Masato to find them. When they spotted the two they walked up to them.

"Hey Mitsuki! What was up with dragging Kurosaki in here, leaving us outside!?" Tohko asked.

At first Mitsuki blushed then she started to laugh. "Sorry…"

Soon the lights went out and the movie started.

…

After the movie, the three girls said good bye to their classmate and started their walk home.

"Seriously Mitsuki! Why did you drag Kurosaki with you?" Tohko said, she had pressed Mitsuki about it during the whole movie, and while they walked.

Mitsuki sighed. "Fine! Maybe I…kinda…like him…"

"What?!" Emi and Tohko said at the same time.

They continued this conversation until Tohko needed to take another way. But after that to Mitsuki asked Emi for help, but Emi just said that she didn't had much experiences with the subject. And soon it was time for the two friends to go separate ways, so they said their good byes and walked home.

…

**Theoddkid: So! Done with chapter eight! See ya tomorrow!**


	9. December 9

**Theoddkid: Time for chapter 9! Woho! Let's get started! Oh and just so you know, this chapter will be really short, because I just have 15 minutes to write! OMG, PANIC!**

…

Seiko sat in her room and worked on her homework when the door opened and her brother Yuu came in. "Hi Yuu! What's up?"

"Aya and Kei are arguing again!"

"Uhg…not again…"

Seiko walked out of her room and helped her two siblings to make up. Then she walked over to Yuu. "Thanks Yuu…I need to work on my homework now, can you take care of your siblings at the time?"

"Sure..."

"Thanks Yuu, when I'm done, we can all take a bath together, okay?"

"…Okay…"

Then Seiko went back to her room and continued with her homework.

…

"Good night Aya!" Seiko said and placed a kiss on her sister's forehead. Then she walked over to Kei's room.

"Good night Kei!" "Good night Onee-san!" then she placed a kiss on his forehead as well. Then she walked over to Yuu.

"Good night Yuu! Thanks for the help with your siblings today!" "You're welcome!" Seiko kissed his forehead and turned to leave, but stopped at the door. "Hey, how about we go to the zoo on Friday after school?"

"That would be awesome!"

"Hihi!" she closed the door behind her and walked over to her own room.

…

**Theoddkid: Sorry, I know it's short, but it was what I could do on 15 minutes, gotta go!**


	10. December 10

**Theoddkid: Sorry for the short chapter yesterday! Well, here's chapter ten!**

…

It was Tuesday, and the day went by faster then Yoshiki expected. Today was the day Miki would come. He looked forward to her visit, they didn't meet too often. He was on his way outside of school when he felt someone grab his wrist. He turned around to see Ayumi. "Hi, Shinozaki! What's up?"

Ayumi walked through the corridors of her school, looking for Yoshiki. She had decided to ask him today. Mayu had already asked Morishige, and he said yes, now Ayumi just needed to collect herself and ask Yoshiki. She was a bit worried that he had gone home already, but then she saw him at the entrance, just about to leave. She ran towards him and grabbed his wrist, making him turn around. She looked down at her feet and started to blush. "Uhm…I just wanted to ask something…"

Yoshiki looked down at Ayumi, _why was she acting so strange?_ "Okay…What is it?" As much as he loved to spend time with Ayumi, he needed to go, Miki was probably waiting for him by now. If it would have been someone else than Ayumi, he probably would have said _'Sorry, I don't have time now'_ and then leave.

Ayumi looked up at him and blushed. "Uh…I…Uh...I wondered…If you…Uh…" She had hard to speak, should she leave it for now and try again later? No, she had already started this, she would finish it! She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes, then gave him a smile and tried to act normal. "I wondered if you wanted to go out with me on Saturday…? Mayu and Morishige are going out together too, and wanted to ask you…But I was really nervous, so I and Mayu decided that we could go out together…Less nervous you know?" Ayumi's face was bright red at this point and her hands were shaking, but even so she looked up at Yoshiki who seemed to be in some kind of trance.

Yoshiki looked at her in confusion as she tried to find her words, and when the actual question came he froze. He just stared at the wall in front of him. _What is happening? Is this a dream? It has to be a dream! I mean this can't happen…can it? Oh god, Ayumi, why do you have to be so cute…come on! Wake up! Is this reality? _And he continued to ask himself this kind of questions for a while.

Ayumi looked up at him. She began to get worried, he had just stared at the wall for three minutes! "Uhm…Hello? I'm still here you know! Waiting for an answer…" Still no response. So she made her hand into a fist and hit his arm, not hard but anyway.

Yoshiki felt something hit his arm and was dragged out of his trance. He looked around, his eyes soon found Ayumi and locked themselves at her. "Uh…Sure…I would love to!" Finally reality hit him and he realized that this was actually happening. It made him warm inside.

Ayumi sighed and smiled as soon as he answered. "Thank you Yoshiki!" She said in an excited voice, and then she gave him a hug, and blushed as crazy.

"D-did you just call me Yoshiki?" He asked the girl in his arms surprised.

She let go of him and smiled awkwardly. "Yeah…I hope it's okay, I can just call you Kishinuma again…"

Now he started to panic. "No! I like it!"

She giggled, then walked passed him, but turned around at the door. "Bye Yoshiki!"

He looked at her. "Bye…Ayumi!" Then he remembered, Miki! So he ran outside to find his younger sister standing just outside the door. "Hi Miki!" He said and hugged his sister. Then he let go of her. "I'm sorry I let you wait!"

"It's okay Onii-chan! Who was that girl? Is she your girlfriend?!"

"Uh…no, just a friend!"

"Onii-chan you're blushing!"

"What, I'm not!"

Miki giggled. "You are! Hm…You like that girl don't you?"

"Uh…I…"

"I knew it! Onii-chan is in love~ Onii-chan is in love~ Onii-chan is in love~"

"Shut up Miki!"

…

**Theoddkid: So, that's it! I don't know why, but I laughed my ass off when I wrote the part of Yoshiki being in trance, oh well, I'm weird! :3**


	11. December 11

**Theoddkid: Sup?! Do you like OHSHC (Ouran High School Host Club)? Because I'm currently writing a crossover between OHSHC and Corpse party! So if you are interested, then please read it! Now, I'm sorry about the small advertisement! On to the story!**

…

Satoshi was waiting outside the school, he would pick up Yuka today after school. Soon she came, with another girl at her side. It was Yuka's best friend, Satsuki Mizuhara. "Hello Yuka! Hello Mizuhara!"

"I've told you! Call me Satsuki! Yuka, why won't your brother call me by my first name?"

"I don't know Satsuki-chan, maybe he doesn't think he know you good enough…"

"You know that I stand right here, right?"

"Yep, we know Onii-chan!"

"Yeah Satoshi!"

"Hehe…well, should we head home?"

"Yup!" Both girls said at once.

We started our walk home as I felt someone tug at my sleeve. I turned to face Yuka who was the one who did it. "What is it Yuka?"

"Onii-chan, I'm hungry!"

"Yeah, me too…Yuka-chan?"

"Huh? What is it Satsuki-chan?"

"I've got some money, can we stop at a store before we go to your place? I'm staaaaaarving!"

"Hihi…Sure! Right Onii-chan?"

"You know what…How about I buy you an ice cream instead?"

"REALLY?!" Yuka and Satsuki almost yelled at him in excitement.

"Yeah!"

"You're best Onii-chan!"

"Yep! You're awesome Satoshi!"

And with that the three of them went to an ice cream shop, even though it was the middle of the winter.

…

**Theoddkid: sorry, really short chapter again! But I have a big biology test on Friday, so tomorrow's chapter will probably be really short too. I'M SO SORRY!**


	12. December 12

**Theoddkid: Super short chapter today! Sorry! Don't kill me! Either way…Don't remember what to say…**

…

Hinoe heard the front door opened and guessed it was Ayumi. "Ayumi? Is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm home!"

"Good, I wanted to talk to you!"

Soon Ayumi came in to Hinoe's room and sat down on the bed beside her sister. "What is it?"

"Well, the last few days, you've seemed different…Happier! I wondered what was going on…"

"Oh! Uhm…Isn't that my business?"

"Hahaha, I guess it is…I'm just curious! Is there maybe a guy involved?"

"Wh-what?! Uh…Y-Ye…I mean n-no…"

"HA! I knew it! It is a guy!"

"Hinoe!"

"Sorry, but admit it, it is a guy…"

"…Yeah…"

"Oh, Ayumi! I'm really glad for you! Who is it?"

Ayumi sighed. "Yoshiki…"

"Oh, so it's Kishinuma!"

"Uh-huh…"

Hinoe pulled Ayumi in for a tight embrace. "So…are you dating?"

"No…But, we're going out on Saturday!"

"So you have a date?"

"Yup!"

"That's good! Kishinuma seems to be a nice guy!"

"Yeah, he really is…"

"What is it, you seem a bit off."

"No, I'm just a bit nervous, but it's a good kind of nervous!"

"I can help you if you want to!"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Thanks Hinoe!" _What would I do without you?_

…

**Theoddkid: There! I said it would be short! Oh whatever! See you tomorrow!**


	13. December 13

**Theoddkid: So, it's time for chapter 13! I'll try to make this chapter a bit longer than the other two! I'm really sorry that they were so short!**

…

Naomi and Seiko were on their way to pick up Seiko's three younger siblings, Kei, Aya and Yuu, and then go to the zoo. Soon they had picked up everyone and stood in front of the zoo.

"ZOO! ZOO! ZOO!" Kei and Aya screamed out.

"Now, now. Calm down a little, okay?"

"Yes, Nee-san!"

"Great! Okay, when we are in there you have to stay close to me and Naomi okay? Don't run of by yourself!"

"Okay!" The three kids said. And then they headed in to the zoo.

…

A while later Naomi and Seiko would buy some snacks for them, and the three siblings stood by them self a few meters away. "Yuu, you're so boring!"

"I'm not, Aya!"

"Aya's right, you ARE boring! We wanna go look at the fishies!"

"First, there's nothing called 'fishies', and second, Nee-san said we couldn't run off by ourselves!"

"But we-"

"No!"

Then Yuu continued to watch the lions in the cage in front of them. But he didn't notice when Kei and Aya walked away. A few minutes later Seiko and Naomi came back.

"Hey, Yuu! Where are Kei and Aya?"

"What? They are just here…or, they were here…"

"Oh no…where did they go?"

"Don't worry Seiko, we'll find your siblings…"

"Yeah! Your friend's right Nee-san!"

"Yeah…Yuu, where did you see them last time?"

"Uhm…they were right behind me…! They wanted to go see the fishes!"

"Did they?"

"Uh-huh! They asked me if we could go, but I said we should wait for you two!"

"Come on, Seiko! Let's go there!"

"Okay…"

They started walking and after five minutes they had reached the place where the fishes were. They walked inside and looked around, and it didn't take long before they spotted Kei and Aya.

"Kei! Aya! I told you not to run off by yourselves!"

"Sorry Nee-san…"

"But we wanted to see the fishies!"

"I know, but you should have waited for me and Naomi to come back!"

"Sorry…"

"Just promise you won't do it again…"

"Oaky!"

"Great!"

And with that they continued to walk around, looking on animals. They enjoyed the day, Naomi had fun, Seiko had fun, Yuu had fun, Aya had fun and Kei had fun!

…

**Theoddkid: SORRY! I wanted to do this chapter longer, but I was stuck… Can you forgive me? I hope so… See ya!**


	14. December 14

**Theoddkid: So, it's finally time for the date! This chapter will contain moments with Mayu x Morishige and Ayumi x Yoshiki! Please enjoy it!**

…

Ayumi and Mayu were on their way to the restaurant where they would meet up with Sakutaro and Yoshiki. They met a while ago and took company to the restaurant. Ayumi wore a black skirt and a light blue blouse, her hair was in her original pig tails. Mayu wore a pair of black tights and a pink dress, her hair was as she used to have it.

As they approached the restaurant they could see the guys waiting for them. They waved and ran towards them. As they reached the guys, Mayu wrapped her arms around Sakutaro, caught him a bit off guard. Yoshiki just gave an awkward smile to Ayumi. "Hi, Ayumi…"

"Hi Yoshiki!" Ayumi answered, it was a lot more awkward between her and Yoshiki than Mayu and Sakutaro. Maybe it was because Mayu used to clang on Sakutaro. She decided to let it go and just enjoy the evening.

"You guys ready?" Mayu asked the two of them.

"Yeah." Yoshiki answered. Then he took Ayumi's hand and gave her a smile, and then he pulled her with him in to the restaurant.

The small group sat down at a table in the back the restaurant and ordered their food. As they waited for their food they talked and laughed. Soon the food came and they all started eating. During the time they just continued their conversations, complimented the food, laughed and just had fun.

When they were done at the restaurant they left. They would go to the cinema and see a movie. The walk didn't take many minutes, Ayumi and Yoshiki held each other's hands, so did Mayu and Sakutaro. When they arrived they decided to watch a horror movie.

The movie was pretty good, it was about six teenagers who were lost in a forest. Then they met an old man who told them they could come to his place. They slept there and when they woke up, the old man was dead, and one of them had gone missing. The movie had a few good scares in it and Ayumi and Mayu were pretty much all over the guys during the whole movie. Anyway, after two hours and 40 minutes it ended. The friends went outside, Sakutaro had asked to walk Mayu home, and Yoshiki had asked Ayumi if he could walk her home. Both girls had agreed to the request, and so they went different ways.

…

With Mayu and Sakutaro

…

They had reached Mayu's home and Sakutaro was just about to say good bye and leave, but Mayu spoke instead.

"Thank you, Shige-nii! I've had a really fun night!"

"Yeah, me too."

"Uh…well, I guess I see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, bye!"

Then Mayu walked towards him and gently kissed his cheek. Then she turned around, said a small "Bye" and left him alone. He was in a bit of a shock as he brought his hand to his cheek. He turned to leave, and with a smile on his lips he walked home.

…

With Ayumi and Yoshiki

…

They walked hand in hand and soon they could see Ayumi's house. "Well, I guess this is good bye…" Ayumi said as they reached her door.

"Yeah…" Yoshiki answered, a bit disappointed. But he had really enjoyed the evening. But as he was about to say goodbye it started to rain, and it began to blow a little stronger. Soon they heard a thunder too. "Dammit!"

Ayumi opened the door as she heard the thunder, not wanting Yoshiki to go home in this weather she pulled him inside, then closed the door behind them.

Yoshiki looked at Ayumi with a confused look as she pulled him inside. When she had closed the door and turned around to face him he spoke. "Why did you pull me inside?"

"I don't want you to go home in this weather, it could be dangerous! My parents and Hinoe are away over the weekend so you can stay here…Plus, we don't have school tomorrow, so it's not like you needed to walk home early then to get your uniform!"

At her request he started to blush. _Spend the night…at Ayumi's place? How is this even possible? _He was about to reject as Ayumi cut him off.

"And don't even think of going home now!"

Yoshiki sighed. "Fine… Where can I sleep?"

Ayumi looked at him, glad that she didn't need to argue. "I'll just get futon for you, if you want something to sleep in I can go get you something from my dad?"

"Thank you, I would appreciate that."

Ayumi nodded. "Wait here!" Then she ran up the stairs. Soon she came back with a black T-shirt and a pair of grey trousers in her hands. "Here" she said as she gave them to Yoshiki, he gave her a smile in return. "You can use the bathroom! Up the stairs, the first door to the left!"

"Thank you!" He said, but she had already left again, this time to what he assumed was her kitchen. It wasn't a problem to find the bathroom, and as soon he had changed, and was out of the bathroom he heard someone call out to him. It was Ayumi, so he walked over to the room he thought he had heard the voice coming from. And as he thought Ayumi was in there, already in her pajamas. He saw a futon lying on the floor near her bed. He laid his clothes on the floor and sat down on the futon. Ayumi was soon lying in her own bed, they said good night and in just a few minutes Yoshiki was asleep.

…

Later that night Yoshiki woke up by a scream. He quickly stood up and walked over to Ayumi, and then he wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay…it's okay…What happened Ayumi?"

"It's nothing…I-I just had a…a nightmare…"

"It's okay now…"

"Yoshiki…"

"Hm?"

"Please, stay with me…"

"Okay…"

With that said he lay down beside her in the bed. He pulled the sheets over them, and with Ayumi in his arm he went back to sleeping.

…

**Theoddkid: AMAZING! I actually had a chapter with more than 1000 words! I think tomorrow's chapter will be the continuing to this, which means more Ayumi x Yoshiki! BYE!**


	15. December 15

**Theoddkid: Update again! Is this really necessary? Just start with the chapter!**

…

When Ayumi woke up she felt warm, she didn't have much memory of last night. It was the storm, Yoshiki would stay at her place, they went to bed, but it felt like she forgot something. She saw that he wasn't on the futon she made up for him. That was when she realized the arms around her, she turned around to see Yoshiki lying behind her. _Why?! _Then she remembered what happened last night. She had a nightmare and asked for him to sleep with her. Now she felt embarrassed. But soon she realized how comfortable it was, so she just closed her eyes and smiled. She felt safe in his arms.

Yoshiki woke up to see Ayumi in his arms, he smiled and shifted slightly in the bed. When he did so she opened her eyes and looked at him. He started to blush. "Oh…Sorry, did I wake you?"

Ayumi Just giggled and huddled closer to him, she loved the way he made her feel. "No…" She answered. Right now she didn't find conversation necessary. She just enjoyed how he felt.

"Heh…okay…" Since Ayumi didn't bother to take the conversation farther or get out of his embrace Yoshiki pulled her closer. He neither found conversation necessary.

After a few minutes of just lying in the bed and feel Yoshiki's warmth, Ayumi wanted to say something. "Yoshiki…"

Yoshiki enjoyed every second of being close to Ayumi, it was something he had dreamt about. As she said his name he met her eyes. "What is it?" He asked with a small smile on his lips.

Ayumi's eyes avoided his for a second, before she looked up at him again. Then she gently kissed his lips, she pulled away and huddled closer to him. "Thank you…I…I love you…"

Yoshiki was in shock when Ayumi kissed him, and it wasn't better when she said she loved him. He took a deep breath and calmed down and was finally able to speak. "I love you too…"

She looked up at him. "Really?"

He smiled and looked her in the eyes. "Yes, really!"

She was so happy, she smiled and felt tears running down her face. She didn't know why she cried, this must be what they called 'tears of joy. she leaned forward, wrapped her arm around him, and once again, they kissed.

…

**Theoddkid: that was a little fluff story! I pretty much wanted to get the confession in this chapter, so… aaaaaaaanyyyyyyyywaaaaaayyyyyyys…SEE YA TOMORROW!**


	16. December 16

**Theoddkid: I really don't have much time today so I will just write something short. I'm going to the cinema soon, going to see the hobbit: Desolation of Smaug! It's going to be awesome! Well, I don't have time for this, just read the story!**

…

When Ayumi and Yoshiki arrived at Kisaragi the next day, all eyes were locked at them. They held hands and looked generally happy, and **BOOM**! The rumors had started. But…they didn't care.

When they came to the classroom they just stood in a corner and talked. And when the teacher came they walked over to Ayumi's desk, she sat down and then it happened. They kissed! And within the end of the day it wouldn't be a person at Kisaragi that didn't know about them.

During the day they were asked the question 'are you dating?' at least a hundred times, or so it seemed. Even their friends asked. But that was just natural.

Mayu and Sakutaro had started dating too, but they didn't show it like Ayumi and Yoshiki did. Seiko was very happy, two of her friend now had boyfriends! It was just one left. She had to get Naomi together with Satoshi before Christmas! She had decided to make them a couple!

…

**Theoddkid: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME BECAUSE OF SUPER MEGA SHORT CHAPTER! Thank you! ^-^**


	17. December 17

**Theoddkid: Soooooo…sorry for the super short chapter yesterday! I'll try to make this longer! But this will pretty much be some conversation, that's it, but I'll try to make it a long conversation. OH! And the story will be written in Satoshi's P.O.V! See you at the end of this chapter!**

…

Satoshi's P.O.V

I was walking by my best friend's side, Yoshiki Kishinuma. We would hang out this afternoon since it had been a while since it was just the two of us outside of school. And since Yoshiki and Ayumi started dating, which was just a few days ago but anyway, Yoshiki had been spending all his spare time being or talking to her. I would never admit it, but I am a little jealous. My best friend now had a girlfriend, while I am still gathered the courage to ask Naomi out, and then it feels like Ayumi took Yoshiki away from me a little. But of course I would never admit something like that! We had been quiet for some time so I decided to pick up something to talk about. "So…You and Shinozaki, huh?"

"Yeah!"

"It must be great…to have someone I mean!"

"Yup, it's probably the best feeling in the world, love… I guess it's true what they say!"

"What do they say?"

"That in the beginning of a relationship, you'll get a little bit love drunk… I understand that now! It really is like a drug! Though, as long as it is with Ayumi, I don't think I'll get used to it… I still have a hard time believing it sometimes…Like this is all a dream and I can just wake up any second…"

"Heh…I guess so, though it isn't a dream!"

"Yeah, I know… I just said it felt like it!"

"Yes you did…"

"How about you?"

"Huh?"

"With Nakashima?"

"Oh…that…Well, let's just say that I'm not really any closer then I was last month!"

"Oh come on man! Just ask her!"

"But what if she says no?"

"Then that's it! It's a no, you'll know and will be able to move on! That's the worst case scenario!"

"That's not the worst case scenario! What if she gets angry! Maybe she'll hit me! Or maybe she will ask Shinohara to do it for her! Or maybe she won't talk to me again! Or-"

"Stop it man!"

"What?!"

At this I heard Yoshiki starting to laugh, but I didn't understand why. So I hit his back and looked at him. "Stop it! What's so funny?!"

"Haha…It's just…hah…those worst case scenarios…Do you really think that would happen?"

"…Well…Why not…?"

"First; Nakashima is obviously interested. Second; She isn't that kind of person… She wouldn't do that!"

I let out a sigh as I realized he was right when it came to the fact that Naomi wouldn't do that. I would know that! "You're right…"

"I know I'm right!"

"What should I do?"

"Ask her out of course!"

When he said it, it reached me, I would ask her. I hadn't reached me all the other times he had said it, why would it now? Was because he had a girlfriend now? I had no idea, I just knew that I needed to do it! "I will…"

…

**Theoddkid: Done again! BYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE!**


	18. December 18

**Theoddkid: I'm going to celebrate Christmas a bit early this year, on the 21:st, so the chapter I would post that day will be at the same day as rather chapter 20 or 22, depending on if it is done till December 20. Just so you know! I might have to post a few other chapters a bit early too, but it will be 24 chapters! That's everything, just thought I'd inform you guys!**

…

Satoshi walked back and forth in his room, he was very nervous. He had asked Naomi to come over to his place and eat dinner. And she said yes! He was happy and relieved, but also more nervous than ever. He had talked to Yoshiki, who would spend the night at Ayumi's place, of course. Soon he heard a knock on the door and ran down the stairs, pushed Yuka out of the way and got a simple "HEY!" from her. He stopped in front of the door to catch his breath. As soon as he could breathe he opened the door. "Hello Naomi! Thank you so much for coming."

Naomi just giggled at his breathless expression and even more when he thanked her. "Hi Satoshi…Thank you for inviting me!"

He stepped aside so she could come in, then the two of them walked in to the kitchen and sat down at the table where Yuka were already waiting.

As Naomi entered the kitchen she saw Satoshi's little sister. "Hello Yuka, how are you?"

Yuka looked at Naomi with a smile on her lips, though it was a fake smile. "Hell Naomi! I'm great! You?" She lied, she didn't feel good at all. But she had to be her normal happy self, for her brother. Even as much as it hurt to see him with her, she couldn't let her jealousy get the best of her.

As she sat down beside Satoshi she looked at Yuka, she was as happy as always. "I'm fine thank you!" She looked at all the food. "Wow! It smells delicious!" She gave a warm smile to Satoshi's mother. "Thank you, dear!" His mother replied. And soon they started eating.

…

Satoshi sat on his bed with Naomi on his left side. "So, Uhm…How long can you stay?"

Naomi looked up at him, she had been thinking of what Seiko told her earlier.

**Flashback**

"This is your chance Naomi! Confess your undying love!"

"Undying love? Seriously?"

"What? You do love him!"

"Yes…But-"

"But nothing!"

"I guess…maybe I'll confess…"

"YAY!"

**End of flashback**

She had decided. She would confess. "I can stay for an hour… Uh, Satoshi?"

"What is it Naomi?"

"I…kinda wanna tell you something…"

"Oh…Well, I have something to tell you too."

"Then you start…"

"No you."

"You start, okay?"

"Naomi you said it first you-"

"Oh, shut up Satoshi! I hate when you do that, just tell me what it is!"

"Okay…"

He took one of her hands in his own and looked at her with a serious expression. "Naomi…I love you… More than anyone! I want to be with you, I don't know what I would do without you…"

She looked at him as he confessed. Did they really think of the same thing? A smile came to her lips. "That was pretty much what I wanted to tell you too…"

He laughed a bit but soon got serious again. "So, what now?"

"Well, I don't know about you… But I know what I wanna do…" Then she leaned forward and kissed him.

…

At the same time as this happened, Yuka lay in her bed, sobbing. It hurt so bad, but there was nothing she could do… Even though she loved him, she could never get him…

…

**Theoddkid: DONE!**


	19. December 19

**Theoddkid: It's time for another chapter with the guys from Byakudan. This chapter will be written in Mitsuki's and Tohko's P.O.V. I wanna thank all my reviewers, sometimes I seriously start crying when I read the reviews, it means a lot to me, and it keeps me motivated! I really love you all!**

…

Tohko's P.O.V.

I sat in my classroom, reading, when he walked in. I don't know why I'm always thinking about him… Or, I do… I love him. When he walks past my desk I turn my head to look at him. "Hi Yuuya!" I say with my cheerful voice. Or, at least I think it's cheerful. "Hello Kirisaki. How are you?"

"I'm great, you?"

"I'm fine…"

"That's good to hear!"

As I said this, our teacher walks in, and without a word, Yuuya turns around and walk over to his desk. I can't stop staring. I want to… But I can't.

…

Mitsuki's P.O.V.

We're having biology, and just this time it is really boring. As I tied to sit through the lecture I find my mind going another way. I'm not thinking of biology, I'm thinking of Kensuke! After me, Emi and Tohko went to see that movie, and met him and Fukuroi, I knew, I liked him. I had been thinking about it earlier, but it wasn't clear until that night. Emi had helped though. So I had decided, that before the year was over, I would ask him on a date.

…

Tohko's P.O.V.

As the lecture ended I waited in the classroom, mainly because Yuuya were there. But I needed to get my stuff, so I rose from my desk and went to my locker. I took my stuff and ran back to the classroom. As I turned in a corner I ran into someone, which made me fall on the other person, who just happened to be Yuuya. And that's not everything, when we fell our lips met, of course it was an accident, but still. Luckily for us there was nobody in the corridor at the time, but I still felt very embarrassed. "Oh, Yuuya! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking…"

"It's okay… It was just an accident…"

"Y-yeah… An accident…" I went off of him and started to pick up my stuff, and I got a few of my books from Yuuya who had helped me. Then I walked back to the classroom, my cheeks was still red, and I could actually think. _His lips…were so soft…He really is a great guy!_

…

Mitsuki's P.O.V.

Tohko had told me everything about her "kiss" with Kizami. Seriously! I sighed as I walked down the corridor when I felt someone take a hold of my wrist. I stopped and turned around, only to see Kensuke standing there.

"Hi Mitsuki, uh, could I ask you something?"

"Hello Kurosaki, Of course you can ask me something!"

"Okay… Uhm, do you wanna do something on Saturday? Like a…a date?"

"A date? Uhm… Sure!"

"Great! Bye Mitsuki! I'll call you later!"

"Okay!" as I said this he was already around the corner. I could hear the voices of Fukuroi, Ohkawa and Katayama clearly. Kensuke had probably asked them for help. I was just happy he asked me. Now I didn't need to do that!

…

**Theoddkid: Someone told me to add some Tohko x Yuuya! So I'll do it! I had a little bit in this story, you will have another chapter with the guys from Byakudan on Sunday! More Mitsuki x Kensuke and Tohko x Yuuya! Bye!**


	20. December 20

**Theoddkid: I don't have anything to say!**

…

It was the last day of school and Ayumi sat with her friends in the classroom. "Hey guys, I was thinking about something."

"What is it?" Naomi said.

"Wouldn't it be fun to have like a Christmas party?"

"Yeah, that'd be super fun!" Seiko said in excitement. Everyone agreed. They would have it at Ayumi's place the 24:th of December.

…

After school Ayumi and Yoshiki went to the park. They sat down on a bench and held each other's hands. "Hey, Could you help me with the Christmas party? It would be a lot to do by my self! I mean, I have to fix cookies, candy, snacks, food, drinks, decoration, except of the ones we already have, I need to find out what to do! Oh, then we should bring some presents!"

"Well, sounds like a lot to do!"

"So… Do will you help?"

"If I get something from you, here, now."

"What do you want?"

"A kiss…"  
She giggled and gave him a peek on the lips. "Now you'll help me?"

"Is that what you call a kiss?"

Ayumi sighed and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. The kiss went on for a few minutes. "Now?"

"Sure!"

…

**Theoddkid: So! Sorry for another short chapter! Bye!**


	21. December 21

**Theoddkid: I managed to get internet, so i will be able to post this chapter now and don't need towait for tomorrow! It's soon time for Christmas Eve! Which means this story will soon end… I've had a nice time writing this! Even though it was hard sometimes! Well, it's not 'the end' yet! I still have to write a few chapters! This chapter will be short, and I had someone ask for a Naomi and Seiko one! Since I'm not very good with Naomi x Seiko I'll try my best, but it will be short!**

…

Naomi and Seiko had gone to the mall, they sat at a bench talking.

"So, you're finally together with Mochida!"

"Yeah, I told you five minutes after I left Satoshi's place on Wednesday!"

"I know, but I'm just so happy for you Naomi! You've liked for like…Uhm, FOREVER!"

"Seiko! Not so loud!"

"Hihi, sorry~"

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't meant that?"

"I dunno…"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Oh, Naomi! Don't be mad!"

"I'm not mad."

"Yay~"

"But Seiko?"

"Hmm?"

"How about you?"

"What?"

"It can't be very funny if I am with Satoshi all the time, and Mayu being with Morishige, Ayumi and Kishinuma, right?"

"Silly Naomi! I'm glad as long as my friends are glad!"

"Seiko…"

"Even though you will spend time with Mochida, it's not like we will never spend time like this together anymore, right?"

"Of course!"

"You see! Nothing to worry about!"

"Seiko…"

"We will always be best friends!"

"Yes!"

With that said the two friends hugged, but what Naomi didn't know was that Seiko took in the feeling of the contact, saved it, just in case something would go wrong. She would never forget this feeling.

…

**Theoddkid: It sucks, I know! But I'm not good at Naomi x Seiko! Well, whatever! Bye!**


	22. December 22

**Theoddkid: Anther story with the Byakudan guys, enjoy!**

…

Tohko walked down the streets, it was seven o'clock and she was on her way to Emi's place. She picked up her phone and looked at the message Mitsuki sent her a while ago. She had a date with Kurosaki today, it had probably started now. She knew Mitsuki would have fun, she had looked forward to it since he asked her.

As she walked through the park she saw a certain red haired guy, Kai Shimada. She tried to ignore her classmate who came towards her. He didn't look very good and he smelt of alcohol. He was probably drunk. He was trouble in school so he would probably be a pain in the ass when he was drunk. She felt someone take her wrist and she turned around to see the drunken boy. "Hey Kirisaki, what're ya doin'?"

"Just leave me alone Shimada!" Kai's grip on her wrist tightened as he pulled her closer to him.

"Ya up for a ride?"

"You're disgusting! Let me go!" Now she started to panic. She wasn't strong, what if she couldn't get away from him.

"I don't think so! Come here!" with that said his other hand grabbed her butt and his lips smiled evilly. "No! S-stop! Help… Somebody help me!"

Out of the shadows came a dark figure and grabbed Kai's shoulder so he turned around. Then the mysterious guy hit him so he fell to the ground and Tohko backed away. She couldn't see who it was, just that it was a guy. He kicked Kai's stomach, then kneelt down and grabbed his shirt. "Don't touch her again!" He said and Tohko immediately recognized the voice. He turned around to face her. "Are you okay Kirisaki?"

"Yuuya…"

"He didn't hurt you right?"

"Uh… No, you came just in time… Thank you."

"You're welcome, that's what friends are for right?"

"Yeah!"

"If you want to, I can follow you home…"

"Well, I'm going to Emi so… You can't follow me home."

"Can I follow you to Emi's place then?"

"Sure!"

…

As they arrived at Emi's house they stopped. "Thank you, Yuuya."

"It was nothing Kirisaki…"

"Tohko."

"What?"

"Call me Tohko."

"Okay…Tohko…"

"It's going to be really awkward between me and Shimada at school…"

"Are you worrying about that?"

"Yeah… What about it?"

"No, it's nothing!"

"Okay… Thanks again, I really appreciate what you did!"

"You're welcome!"

"Oh! And Yuuya?"

"Hmm?"

"I was just wondering…"

"Wondering, what?"

"Would you like to do something sometime? Like watch a movie or something?"

"Sure, Tohko…"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Uhm…well, bye, I guess…"

"Yeah…Uhm, bye!"

She watched as he left then turned around and sighed. "Man, that was awkward!"

…

**Theoddkid: So, I was thinking of doing this chapter for Mitsuki and Kensuke, but I was tired and replaced it with some Tohko x Yuuya! I hope you won't hate me now! Anyway, bye!**


	23. December 23

**Theoddkid: Hey! I will post the two last chapters at the same time because I'm leaving and won't have internet for some time! Well, enjoy the story!**

…

It was the day before Christmas and Ayumi was very busy. She had just got home from the shop and was about to start cooking for tomorrows Christmas party when the doorbell rang. She opened the door to see Yoshiki. "Hi Yoshiki, you came to help me?"

"Yup!" he walked inside and took of his shoes and jacket. Then he walked over to Ayumi and kissed her. Oh, god! She loved how his lips felt, but they had a lot to do, so she broke the kiss and walked into the kitchen. "Come on! There's a lot to do!"

They decided to start with the ginger breads. So Ayumi put what they needed on the table. When they were done and Ayumi started to put away the things they used. She picked up the bag with flour, and when she turned around she walked in to Yoshiki so the bag with flour broke and the floor and Yoshiki was now covered in flour. "So-sorr-ry!" She said as she laughed.

"Now you…" he said as he took some flour from the floor and threw it at her. They both got a fit of laughter and were covered in flour. "I'm gonna go clean myself of, during the time you should try to clean up this mess…"

"Okay, but if I'm like this won't I just make it worse?"

"Maybe… Take the other bathroom then!"

"Okay."

Ayumi cleaned herself up and then went back to the kitchen. Yoshiki was already there, he had started to clean. She kneelt down beside him and helped. When they were done he stood up and sighed. "Finally!"

Ayumi giggled. "You tired?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Come on then, let's take a break!"

"Good idea…"

She took his hand and led him to her room, then she closed the door behind her. She turned around and walked towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other at her back.

…

**Theoddkid: Only one chapter left! Oh, well, see ya!**


	24. December 24

**Theoddkid: Last part! I just want to say Merry Christmas, and Thank you! It really meant a lot to read all the nice reviews! So thank you for all support, this wouldn't have been possible without you guys! You're best!**

…

It was Christmas Eve and the day of the party. Ayumi and Yoshiki had gotten everything ready, with a little help from Hinoe. Everyone was there and they had fun. They talked, ate, opened presents, played games and a lot of things. It was now nine o'clock, and the gang had decided to play truth or dare.

Seiko: I'll start!

Mayu: Okay!

Seiko: NAOMI!

Naomi: Truth…

Seiko: lick off the cream on Mochida's cheek!

Naomi:…Okay…..

Satoshi: N-Naomi…

Naomi: It's okay…

Ayumi: Your turn Naomi!

Naomi: Okay! Kishinuma-

Yoshiki: Great! I was hoping I could just sit here unnoticed…

Seiko: That won't work well with us!

Yoshiki: Yeah noticed that…

Ayumi: Oh come on! It's just truth or dare!

Yoshiki: Okay, dare…

Naomi: Put on a dress!

Yoshiki: What?!

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yoshiki: F***ck no!

Ayumi: Come on! I think I got a Lolita dress somewhere!

Yoshiki: Never gonna happen!

Five minutes later Yoshiki comes down the stairs in a pink and white Lolita-dress with a lot of ribbons on, white tights, pink high heels with a small ribbon on and a big, pink bow in his hair.

Everyone: BAHAHAHAHA!

Yoshiki: Shut up!

Ayumi: You're beautiful! And it's your turn.

Yoshiki: Okay, Morishige, Truth or dare?

Sakutaro: Truth…

Yoshiki: Good choice!

Seiko: Just ask him!

Yoshiki: Okay! Uhm…What do you really think when you're giving Mayu that creepy look?

Sakutaro: ….

Mayu: What look?

Sakutaro: Uh…Cute…

Seiko: Is that really everything?

Sakutaro: Y-ye-yes!

Mayu: I believe you…

And they continued like this for a while, Yoshiki sat in his beautiful dress, and it ended with Satoshi wearing one too, and Naomi dressed as a bunny. They had fun at least. But soon they left.

…

Seiko was walking home by herself and thought. _I was right! This would be a Christmas to remember!_

…

**Theoddkid: That was it! Merry Christmas everyone! Oh and by the way, I will write a truth or dare fanfic about corpse party that will be uploaded after Christmas! Bye, and thank you for all support you've given me! I love you all!**


End file.
